Together Forever
by Uncommon Leopold
Summary: Mia can be awfully affectionate at times. Lux has a hunch, Mia is hiding something, for better or worse...he needs to find out, but what will he uncover? Mienshao/Luxray. Sequel to 'Alone in the World.' Contains minor suggestive themes. One-shot. (Still fluff)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is a media franchise published and owned by the video game company Nintendo. This is an one-shot sequel to my other FanFic, 'Alone in the World.' This takes place a couple of months after the previous story. Note:: Contains minor suggestive themes...**

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Pinwheel forest where the moonlight shines it's brightest, sat Lux: The kind-hearted Luxray with the bright yellow eyes. One could see he was deep in his thoughts, he had a look of pure concentration on his face. The bushes rustled quietly behind him, moments later a small silhouette stepped out of the bushes and slowly began to sneak up behind him. Lux had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, and calmly looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see much, the moonlight did not provide much light, even outside of the forest where the trees didn't hinder the light's path. Lux, assured by the fact that he was alone, continued to frolic in his thoughts. Unaware that actually there was someone, or something behind him. It had just taken cover as he looked around. As it noticed that Lux had lost interest, it soon began to creep up on him again.<p>

A few seconds passed, complete silence had engulfed the area around Lux, he was in a state of pure relaxation, but suddenly...

Lux gasped, his concentration was broke as the silhouette suddenly swung it's arms around him, covering his eyes. Lux felt scared for a moment, but was comforted by the fact that the silhouette was in fact, Mia: The shy ermine with the slender body and relaxing pink eyes he could tell by the feel of her soft fur. His mind felt assured as he heard her playful voice. "Guess who?" Mia exclaimed happily, now releasing her grip on Lux. Mia began to gently massage his neck and nuzzle the back of his ears. Lux was surprised by this gesture, she was usually shy about that kind of stuff, albeit odd, he couldn't ignore the intense feeling of pleasure he got out of it. "Mia, not now..." Lux said as he closed his eyes and bathed in the moonlight, as good as it felt, he wanted to achieve the pure state of relaxation he had before Mia surprised him. He laid on his back and looked up at the moon, it was so peaceful, this greatly relaxed his mind and made it easier to think. Lux closed his eyes and allowed the moonlight to bathe him. "Something on your mind Lux?" Mia asked questionably while still retaining a small smile, she has always been the curious type, in fact it was her curiosity that rescued Lux that night. Mia had never forgotten how she fell in love with him.

Lux simply replied, "Yes" and slowly opened his eyes to see that Mia had positioned herself over him, face to face, he was slightly annoyed to see her that her face was blocking his vision of the moon, but he couldn't really decide which one he would rather gaze at. Looking into Mia's eyes was just as relaxing as looking at the moon. Lux smiled as he remembered the time when her face calmed him during that rough event, he had never forgot what happened that day. Mia smiled as she saw Lux staring at her, they both knew what each other was thinking about, but nevertheless Mia's curiosity would not be satisfied until still knew exactly what he was thinking. "What is it?" Mia asked, her smile now turning into a slight smirk. Lux stared at her blankly, "Something..." He stated in a slightly annoyed tone, and noticed that, no matter how relaxing Mia's eyes were, the moon didn't ask questions.

"And what is this 'something'?" Mia asked again determined to get an answer from him. While Mia slowly moved her head towards his, their noses nearly touching. "I can't really say..." Lux replied, he could feel Mia's warm breath on his face, he knew exactly what was coming next. Lux slowly lifted his arms and gently clutched Mia's ears to carefully guide her to his lips. As they pressed their lips together, a feeling of pure happiness overcame them both, Mia caressed his furred cheek with her paw fur, they both never wanted this moment to end, although only lasting a few seconds, it felt like time itself had frozen. An explosion of total peace and happiness overcame them both, but Lux had an odd feeling that something was amiss, she didn't seem her usual self.

A few moments later, they broke their kiss for air, but her actions only rose more questions in Lux's mind. "Why had she become so affectionate overnight?" Lux thought to himself, as he gazed at Mia. "Will you tell me now?" She playfully taunted him, Lux was beginning to think that she just did that to get information out of him, nevertheless he decided to tell her anyway, he had given up hope of ever achieving his concentration again. "Okay, I was just wondering...-" "About what?" Mia interrupted, she had a habit to do that. Lux gave a look of disapproval at her, Mia giggled because she knew why he looked at her like that, it wasn't a habit, she just did it to annoy him slightly. Lux sighed, ignored it and carried on hoping that she wouldn't do it again, "Why they kicked you out of your clan..." Lux said, glad that he finished his sentence without any more interruptions. Mia looked at him oddly, he had asked her several times about this. "Didn't I already tell you about it?" Mia replied, slightly confused by the question. "...My eyes... Remember?"

Lux did remember her saying that on multiple occasions, in fact that was her answer the last six times he had asked her it, although he still thought it was a bit over the top, and the seventh time didn't change his mind whatsoever, Lux still thought that being kicked out of a clan just because of eye colour was slightly unbelievable. However, Lux had the strangest feeling that she was hiding something from him, he didn't know how he would explain this to her delicately, but he wanted a different answer than eyes. Lux took a deep breath and gazed into her beautiful eyes, "...Mia... Think, are you really sure there's nothing else... Now is the time to say it" Lux stated. Mia hesitated and her smile slowly turned to a frown, she turned away from Lux and mumbled, "...Okay... I'll tell you the rest... But please... Don't think of me any less..." Mia was about to open her heart out for Lux, all he needed to do now was wait and listen. "Why didn't I just say that before" Lux thought as he rolled over onto his stomach, or as he liked to call it, the 'listening position.'

"It was raining heavily, and I was in a forest... Lost... something, I can't remember the name. While I was heading back to the clan, I came across..." Mia suddenly paused her words, she pulled her paws up to her chest and took a deep breath, Lux was still debating on whether he had done the right thing, once again his curiosity had got the better of him. "Are you okay...? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Lux added, although it was his decision to ask her, he didn't like making others suffer. Mia turned around, grabbed his paw and stared deep into his luminescent eyes, Lux saw her shed a single tear, he wiped it away and grasped her paw tightly as if to say, 'I'm here for you'. Mia could sense the kindness radiating from him, she felt slightly more relaxed, "An egg..." Mia added, finishing her sentence. Tears began to swell in her eyes, Lux felt awful making Mia relive this. He held her very close and began to gently stroke the back of her head, he could hear Mia purring very softly into his mane as he comforted her. He couldn't bare to see her sad, and would do anything he could to make her feel better.

"...Thank you... I feel a little better now..." Mia said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she felt so lucky that she had someone like Lux, someone who cared for her. She can remember how kind he was to her in the short time they were together. Mia snapped to her senses as she realized she was in the middle of explaining something, "I brought it back to the clan with me, and I... Secretly took care of it for a few weeks... And then... when it was so close to hatching..." Mia took a deep breath, this was obviously very painful for her and Lux was regretting every minute of it, he wished he had never asked, but once again his curiosity was his downfall. He was comforted by the thought that talking about it might make her feel better, he didn't know how wrong he was, nothing could've prepared him for her next words. "They found out, and I got exiled for dishonouring them, but the worse part is that... They took my egg... Held me down and made me watch as they... Killed it..." Mia revealed as she hugged Lux tightly. Lux could feel her warm tears as they ran down his back. Lux almost began crying himself, he felt incredibly guilty for making her relive that horrible experience, Lux had to think of a way to make her feel better.

Lux was speechless, "How could they...?" his mind kept repeating the question over and over again. He now hated himself for his inability to do anything about it. "Lux... It was horrible... It felt as if my dreams were crashing down, piece by piece all around me... And all I could do was watch!" Mia cried, "You see... I've always wanted to be a mother..." Mia added, she had been practically traumatized by the event. Lux could feel her sadness as he hugged her, it was so intense, he could feel her heart spiralling into a deep abyss, he knew what it felt like to be sad... A feeling so intense that it shatters the warmth and confidence from within. Lux had never known any feeling quite like it, he gently kissed her head, "Mia... I'm so sorry..." Lux whispered in her ear as a lone tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't believe what that clan had done to her, it was pure evil... And he now clearly understood why she kept it to herself.

"Mia... Is there anything I can do for you?" Lux asked while he used his paw to gently wipe away the rest of her tears, there must be something he could do to help take away the feeling. Mia looked up at Lux and smiled, she had a deep crimson blush on her face. "Lux... There is... Something you could do for me..." She muttered, tilting her head slightly, Lux gazed into her eyes, he could feel a faint red blush appearing as he thought about her desires. "...Anything..." Lux repeated, he would do whatever it takes to make her feel better. Mia's breathing became heavy as she readied to say her next words, Lux noticed this, and felt slightly uncomfortable. "Lux... Have you ever thought of... Having a mate...?" Mia asked, extremely embarrassed by her words. Lux was incredibly shocked by this, he was completely and utterly speechless. Lux knew why she asked, she wanted an egg, she wanted to be a mother. She wanted the very thing that was ripped away from her. But Lux didn't know if he was ready for this just yet.

"Mia... I-I...-" Lux was too nervous to finish his sentence, he still couldn't believe what she had just said. Suddenly Mia pushed Lux onto his back, and jumped onto him, effectively pinning him down to the floor. Mia stared at Lux intently, she licked her lips slightly and nuzzled his neck. "Mia... Wait, I'm not ready for this..." Lux exclaimed nervously, as he pulled her head in front of him making eye contact. Mia quickly realized what she was doing and felt ashamed "...I'm sorry... I...I don't know what came over me..." Mia admitted as she made small circles with her finger on Lux's chest. "It's just that... I get so lonely... I only wanted someone that'd keep me company... Someone like you Lux... I love you..." Mia explained softly, extremely embarrassed by her recent actions.

Mia got off Lux and began to walk away, her head directed towards the floor. Lux could hear her soft footsteps as they began to fade with their distance apart, every footstep she took he felt more and more guilty for rejecting her. Lux closed his eyes and thought deeply about the matter, "This is a very delicate choice, if I refuse I could lose her, but if I accept I have to..." He knew that there was only one choice, albeit nervous he would be devastated if he lost her, "Wait!" Lux shouted, as he got to his feet and ran towards her. Mia didn't respond, she just continued walking. A few seconds later Lux caught up with her and grabbed her paw. "...Look Mia, I understand, don't be ashamed." Lux hesitantly said, trying cheer her up. "We just need to take our time." Mia smiled and hugged Lux tightly, "I know why you did it... And Mia, I don't hold it against you. But I don't know what it feels like to have something torn away from me... And I don't want to know." Lux emphasized, he would go to any lengths to ensure that he stayed with her, and if mating with her stood between that, he would be prepared to do it. "Mia, I promise... You will get your egg back." Lux whispered gently, he could feel happiness radiating from Mia. "Together forever...?" Mia asked hopefully, her voice was filled with excitement. "Together forever" Lux replied. They broke their hug and slowly began to walk home.

Lux glanced back at the moon and realized, it wasn't concentration he was trying to achieve. It was companionship. The love of a long-term partner that would last... Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this concludes my first one-shot, I hope this fills out the gaps left behind from the previous story. In addition, a big thanks to everyone who appreciates my work, I appreciate all the support I am given. :) Credits to 'AxelRill' for providing some of the great ideas that really brought this one-shot together. Kudos to him! :)<strong>


End file.
